Amusement Parks
by stillskies
Summary: [Complete, Oneshot] Shuichi and Ryuichi want to go to an amusement park, so they drag their boyfriends along. SxY, RxT


AN: This fic idea has been floating around my head for a long time, and it won't leave me alone… Maybe because it's summer, and I want to ride roller coasters… :gazes wistfully in the direction of theme park: Oh well, onto the story! Once again, thanks to my beautiful wonderful beta, Neko Kate-chan!

Amusement Parks

Eiri Yuki clenched his hands in fists at his side. He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to go to an amusement park with his lover, Shuichi Shindou. To make the whole thing worse, his brother, Tatsuha, and his lover, Ryuichi Sakuma, had joined them.

The blonde stood in line with his lover for a roller coaster that made the blonde want to throw up just looking at it. He could count at least five loops, and three steep drops. He wanted nothing more than to wait for the trio to get off of the roller coaster at the exit, but to do so would be to admit that he was scared of the damn things. Eiri Yuki was not scared of anything.

Finally, they were towards the front of the line. There were five steel dividers, each one forming a separate line for a specific section of the coaster. Hoping against all hope that the pink haired pop star would pick something in the middle, he moved forward.

Shuichi made his way to the line for the front of the coaster, oblivious to the terrified expression that his lover wore. The younger man loved roller coasters, and being in the front was the absolute best. He could see Tatsuha smiling like an idiot in line next to them.

The roller coaster, curiously called "Invertigo," had a two-seater car. The unique thing about this roller coaster that had made Shuichi practically fly over to the line for the ride, was that it went forward and backwards. No matter where you sat, so long as you were on the end, you would either be at the very front, or the very back.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ryuichi squealed. "Too bad Kumagoro-chan couldn't come as well." The older man pouted cutely, causing Tatsuha to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"If you're going to do that," Eiri began coldly, "Do it somewhere that I'm not."

Tatsuha stuck his tongue out at his older brother, then cheerfully leapt out of the way as Eiri moved to strangle him. "Just because Shuichi's not giving you any doesn't mean you need to be an ass to those of us who are getting some."

The blonde novelist growled low in his throat, a clear warning to anyone who was smart not to press the subject. Alas, as everyone in the group knew, Tatsuha was not smart.

Shuichi watched in mild amusement as his lover began to jump the metal divider to strangle the young monk. Deciding that enough was enough, not to mention he didn't want to get kicked out of the theme park before he had ridden this particular ride, he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, effectively preventing him from attacking Tatsuha. "Eiri, this isn't going to help you any, you know," he whispered dangerously in the blonde's ear.

Eiri closed his eyes, mentally trying to get a grip on himself. He was an irritable person by nature, but he was even more irritable, and more prone to hurt someone, when he wasn't getting laid. And right now, the novelist was getting none. Absolutely nothing. He rarely even got to kiss his boyfriend, let alone screw him senseless.

It was all because of some stupid misunderstanding. Mika, his older sister, had seen him walking with some girl on the street. Immediately, she called Tohma, who told Sakano, who told K, who told Suguru, who told Hiro, who finally told Shuichi. By the time it had gotten to Shuichi, of course, the story was entirely different. A simple "I saw Eiri with his editor on the street today" turned into "Yuki was having sex with some random woman on the street today!"

While Shuichi had eventually believed him, the price had been steep. No sex for a month. The pink haired vocalist had told the novelist in a fight that he felt that all he was used for was sex, so, unthinkingly, the blonde had retorted, "I'm not keeping you around for sex. I could go without sex so long as I had you with me."

_That,_ Eiri reflected, _was probably the biggest mistake of my life… Why the hell did I agree to this?_

They were suddenly boarding the roller coaster and Eiri began to panic. Before this ride, he had been able to handle all of the rides his hyperactive boyfriend had forced him on, but this was different. None of the other rides had caused them to go upside down before. A hand on his brought his attention to the person sitting beside him.

Shuichi looked at Eiri, finally noting the paleness of his lover's face and the slight tremor that shook his body. He gave the novelist a reassuring squeeze. He knew that Eiri hated roller coasters, especially ones that went upside down. The man hated to have his head pointed at the ground, even if only for a few seconds.

He wanted to help his lover get over his fear of going upside down, and, Shuichi knew, the only way to do that was to subject him to it. Also, he had told Eiri if he went on all of the rides he wanted to go on, then they'd get to have sex.

Helping others helps yourself in the end.

An audible _click_ sounded, and a voice came over the loud speaker. "Thank you for choosing Paramount's Great America. You are now locked in. Paramount's Great America is not responsible for lost, stolen, or damaged items. Please remain seated until the ride has come to a full and complete stop. We hope that you enjoy your stay at Paramount's Great America, and enjoy your ride."

Suddenly, the ride began to move, rapidly climbing the first hill. It was then that Eiri realized that the first part of this ride, his back was going to be facing the tracks. Quickly, he turned his head, as much as he was able, and yelled, "I LOVE YOU, SHU, BUT AS SOON AS THIS RIDE IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shuichi smiled back. "YOU'LL BE TOO DIZZY TO DO ANYTHING TO ME, EIRI-KUN!"

With that said, the brakes released, and the ride began.  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Shuichi was experiencing an adrenaline rush. The ride was an absolute thrill, and he wanted nothing more than to ride it again, but one look at his slightly green-faced boyfriend put any plans to force him back on it on hold. "Are you alright, Eiri?" he asked worriedly.

The blonde glared. "Do I look alright, Shuichi?"

The pink haired man smiled weakly. "You look kinda green, to be honest."

Tatsuha came bounding up behind them before Eiri could reply. "That ride was awesome!" he gushed. "I hear that there's another ride that's even better than this! It's called 'Top Gun' and it's on the other side of the park. Why don't we go and ride that one?"

Shuichi looked uncertain. Glancing at his motion sick boyfriend, he bit his lip. Eiri was in this condition because he wanted Shuichi to be happy, not to mention get laid, but the pink haired man knew that he had been taking advantage of the situation. Deciding that he should probably get his lover something to settle his stomach.

"It's okay, Tatsuha-kun. Maybe next time."

Ryuichi, who had been miraculously silent up until this point, said, "Ne, let's go Tatsuha-kun! I want to ride more rides so I can tell Kumagoro-chan about them!"

Tatsuha looked questioningly at his other companions. Eiri glared, while Shuichi made shooing motions. Deciding that meant they would meet up later, he ran to catch up with his wayward boyfriend.

Shuichi watched as Tatsuha left. He couldn't say that he didn't feel sad at the chance to miss riding another fast ride, but his boyfriend's health had to take priority. "Let's go get you something to drink, Eiri."

The smaller man helped the blonde to stand, and they walked the short distance to the food square. Seating his boyfriend at a table in the shade, he made his way to one of the food places to order something to eat for himself, and something to drink for Eiri.

He returned five minutes later, carrying two corndogs, two large sodas, and a large cup of curly fries. He placed a cup in front of Eiri, who peered into it to see a clear liquid. "What's that?" he cautiously questioned.

"Hmm?" came the vocalist's distracted reply. "It's Sprite. It should settle your stomach."

Shuichi ate his food in silence, watching as Eiri sipped his Sprite. Fifteen minutes later, the food was gone as well as the soda. The pink haired man looked across the table at his lover. "What do you want to do now?" He looked at his watch. "We have to meet Ryuichi and Tatsuha in half an hour, so we probably have time for one more ride."

Eiri frowned at his pink haired boyfriend. "How do you know when we're supposed to meet them?" As far as the blonde could remember, they hadn't said anything about a time to meet up.

"Oh! On the plane, Tatsuha and I agreed on a time and place to meet if we got split up. You were sleeping, and Ryuichi was staring out the window."

The novelist just nodded, deciding that it was wiser not to say anything. He felt his lover's violet gaze on him, and he suddenly remembered the question that been posed. "I don't know. Is there any ride that you wanted to ride, Shu?"

The vocalist bit his lip. He really wanted to ride Top Gun, but he knew that forcing Eiri on it would be pushing his luck. His mind quickly cast over the rides that he knew was at the amusement park. Not finding one to his liking, he suggested, "Why don't we play games to kill the time?"

Eiri grunted. Standing, he held out his hand to his younger lover. Shuichi took the hand, and they began to walk towards the gaming area.

As soon as they arrived, Shuichi's eyes lit up, childlike glee erasing any maturity that the pink haired man had grown. "Ooh! I want that, Eiri! Win me that!"

Sighing, he turned to where his lover was pointing. The game looked simple enough. Throw a ball in a basket that was at a steep angle, and if it doesn't fall out, you win. Next, he looked at the prizes. Instantly, a scowl appeared on his face. "Why do want that?" he asked, distaste evident in his voice.

"It's so cute! Don't you think so, Eiri-kun?"

Knowing it wiser not to comment, the blonde walked over to the game, depositing the three dollars in the slot. The game attendant handed him three balls, wishing him good luck. Muttering that he didn't need luck, he mentally calculated the distance from where he was standing to the basket, factoring in the angle. Satisfied that he knew how high and fast to throw the ball, he lobbed it at the basket.

The ball rolled around the inside of the basket, but stayed inside. The game attendant smiled, congratulating him on his win before asking him what prize he wanted. With an embarrassed sigh, he pointed at the stuffed animal that his lover wanted.

As soon as it was in Shuichi's hands, the pink haired man glomped his lover. "Thank you so much Eiri! I'll treasure it always!" he declared, hugging the stuffed animal to his chest.

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. He was always happy when he made the younger man happy, and if winning him a duck-billed platypus stuffed animal made him happy, so be it.

They were walking out of the game area when another game caught the blonde's eye. It was a simple game in which you had to line up three balls in a winning tic-tac-toe position to win the prize. The prizes, though, are what really made him stop and stare.

Although he would never admit it out loud, the blonde was a rabid Powerpuff Girls fan, and the prizes were cute little Powerpuff Girl plush dolls. They even had a Mojo Jojo plushie, and Eiri decided then and there that he would have that Mojo Jojo doll.

Determined, he pulled out the three dollars and deposited it in the slot. The game attendant handed him three balls and wished him luck.

Five tries later, he still hadn't won the plushie. Dejectedly, he turned to his boyfriend. "I want the Mojo Jojo doll," he whispered petulantly.

Smiling softly at his lover, Shuichi reached in his back pocket and pulled out three dollars. Putting it in the slot, he accepted the balls. Lobbing the balls overhead and in an arc, he put each ball in a diagonal position, effectively winning the game. After telling the attendant which one he wanted, he accepted the doll with a smile.

Turning to his boyfriend, he smiled even wider at the look of unabashed glee that was on the blonde's face. Handing the Mojo Jojo doll over, he nearly laughed as Eiri squeezed the doll to his chest.

Shuichi looked at his watch, surprised to see that they only had about five minutes to make their way to the front of the park to meet with Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Taking his lover's hand, the two began to make their way to the carousel.

Tatsuha and Ryuichi were already waiting for them when they arrived. "Man, Shu! You missed an awesome ride!" Tatsuha gushed.

Shuichi smiled softly, looking at his boyfriend. Eiri had stuffed the Mojo Jojo doll in his jacket in an attempt to hide the plushie from his brother. "Maybe," he replied. "But, it was worth it."

The young monk just looked at Shuichi, confusion written on his face. Deciding that he probably didn't want to know, he just shrugged. "Let's go, guys. If you aren't in the studio tomorrow morning, K is going to have my ass."

Shuichi nodded, and the group left the amusement park. Hopping in a taxi, they made their way to the airport to catch a plane back to Tokyo.

Eiri, who hadn't said anything since he had gotten his plushie, looked at his lover and his brother. "Why didn't we go to a theme park in Tokyo? Why did we have to come all the way to the United States to go to a damn amusement park?"

Tatsuha smiled innocently. "I've never been to the United States before, and Ryuichi wanted to go to this particular one."

Eiri rolled his eyes. In truth, if Shuichi had decided that this was the one that he wanted to go to, he probably would have done the same thing, but he didn't say that. After all, he had a reputation of being a cold-hearted bastard to maintain.

An hour passed on the plane, and Shuichi was resting his head on the novelist's shoulder. "Ne, Eiri?" he said softly.

Immediately, the blonde ceased typing on his laptop, which he had left on Ryuichi's private plane. "Yes, Shuichi?"

"I had fun today. Gomen for coming with me and for the platypus."

Eiri smiled, turning his head slightly to place a kiss on the ruffled pink locks. "It was nothing, Shu. It was fun for me as well."

The vocalist lifted his head, looking at the novelist. "You hate amusement parks, Eiri. I know you only came because I begged," he stated.

Eiri silenced his lover with a kiss. "As long as you're there, I will always enjoy it." He smirked. "Besides, I guess amusement parks aren't all that bad if they have prizes like this." He held up his Mojo Jojo plushie.

Shuichi laughed, placing his head back on the novelist's shoulder. "I love you, Eiri."

"I love you, too, Shuichi."

Upon hearing that, the pink haired vocalist smiled, allowing himself to fall asleep, knowing that Eiri was there with him.

:end:

AN: Great America is a real place. It's in Santa Clara, California if anyone was interested. :grin: The prizes I made up, but the games are real. Invertigo is a real ride that goes backward and forward, but there aren't five loops. There's only one loop and one corkscrew. :grin: I want to ride a roller coaster so badly! Anyway, that's it for this story. Just thought I'd write a fluffy little piece… It's a one-shot, so this is it, folks. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!


End file.
